lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruben Morales
|occupation = Police officer |affiliation = NYPD |division = Technical Assistance Response Unit |precinct = 16th Precinct |family = Freddie |status = Alive |first = "Surveillance" |last = "Bully" |playedby = Joel de la Fuente }} Lieutenant Ruben Morales is a technician who worked for the NYPD's Technical Assistance Response Unit from 2002. He is skilled at analyzing electronic evidence, particularly vocal samples. Morales' career nearly came to an abrupt end in 2006, when he assaulted Dr. Guy Lucas, a suspect in the kidnapping of Teddy Winnock. Morales' nephew had been molested a few months prior to the incident, and when the Special Victims Unit brought him into the investigation, he became emotionally invested in the case, and thus when the trail dried up around Dr. Lucas and SVU began to discuss the possibility of handing the case over to the Computer Crimes Unit, he lost his temper. Lucas suffered only minor injuries, but the assault contaminated the SVU's evidence against him, and so Morales was very gently let go. He was later allowed back in, however, and has since served without incident. ( : "Web") Morales was revealed to hold the rank of Lieutenant. ( : "Authority") Investigations *The Madden Case ( : "Head") :* Morales investigated the camera found in a toilet. He determined that the camera couldn’t have been placed a long time ago, and that the receiver was not more than a block away. :* He also investigated the sexual assault that the hidden camera caught on tape. He looked at the tape, and tried to clear out the victim's face. He determined that the victim was a boy, Shane Madden, and that the perp had to be a woman. *The Riggs Case ( : "Manipulated") :* Morales compared the voice of Alan Anthony Winchell to the 911 call made from his fiancée's Vicky Riggs' apartment. He determined that Winchell was not the man on the 911 call. :* Morales called in a favor from the State Police in order to gain access to digital copies of all driver's licenses issued in the state of New York. He compared the photo of Vicky's mystery lover to those on the licenses. He identified Linus McKellen as Vicky's lover. *The Winnock Case ( : "Web") :*Morales helped helped set up a sting operation on Ralph Zessner. :*Morales was removed from the case (and from the One-Six) after showing signs of extreme stress. culminating in his assault on Dr. Guy Lucas. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (10 seasons, 52 episodes): **Season 3: "Surveillance" • "Guilt" **Season 4: "Dolls" • "Pandora" • "Privilege" • "Appearances" • "Futility" **Season 5: "Tragedy" • "Families" • "Painless" • "Head" **Season 6: "Haunted" • "Quarry" • "Game" • "Hooked" • "Pure" • "Intoxicated" • "Blood" • "Goliath" **Season 7: "911" • "Storm" • "Blast" • "Manipulated" • "Gone" • "Class" • "Fault" • "Web" **Season 8: "Clock" • "Choreographed" • "Loophole" • "Haystack" • "Philadelphia" • "Sin" **Season 9: "Impulsive" • "Svengali" • "Fight" • "Streetwise" • "Authority" **Season 10: "Retro" • "Babes" • "Smut" **Season 11: "Hardwired" • "Spooked • "Users" • "Quickie" • "Savior" • "Conned" • "Beef" **Season 12: "Branded" • "Flight" • "Spectacle" • "Bully" Category:SVU Characters Category:Technical Assistance Response Unit Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Lieutenants Category:NYPD Characters Category:Witnesses